powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Badassery
The power to possess the traits and qualities of a badass. Also Called *Awesomeness *Awesomeness Physiology/Mimicry *Badass *Badassery Physiology/Mimicry Capabilities User is Rule of Cool personified, being able to perform outright insane stunts that would or should be impossible, or complete extremely difficult to pull off by a 'normal' human(s). The user will always remain calm and composed no matter the odds, or balance of the situation. The user can do any possible task and be completely independent in anything that they do, while accomplishing a superhuman feat. Associations *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Stamina *Fate Immunity *Flawless Coordination *Hypercompetence *Improbable Weapon Proficiency *Indomitable Will *Inner Power *Luck *One-Man Army *Peak Human Condition *Raw Power *Unpredictability Limitations *Users can still be defeated, hurt or killed. *User is still bound by laws of physics. Known Users See Also: Empowered Badass Normal and Badass Normal. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Video Games Television/Movies Gallery Comics/Cartoons 16_year_old_Feedback.PNG|Feedback (Ben 10 Omniverse) is considered as Ben's favorite alien and has defeated most of Ben's foes and has more wins than loses. The Authority -You heard her..jpg|You heard her (DC Comics). Badass By Wonder Woman.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) vs. The People's Republic of China military Badass By Batman (3).jpg|Batman (DC Comics) teaches a valuable lesson to Green Lantern Invincible man.jpg|There's a reason why he's called Invincible (Image Comics). The Punisher - Got your Nose!!!.jpg|Got your Nose!!! (Marvel Comics) Driving with Daredevil.jpg|Driving with Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Wolverine Vs. A Shark.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Goes Fishing. Old Man Logan - Doing what America couldn't.jpg|Old Man Logan (Marvel Comics) doing what America couldn't. Storm_Knife_fighting.jpg|Storm (Marvel Comics) the OG knife fighter of the X-Men. Judge Dredd.jpg|Judge Dredd (2000 AD) is your judge, jury and executioner if need be. Marco_Diaz_bio-7723.jpg|Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) is a student in the Tang Soo Do discipline of karate and, as of the eponymous episode, has a red belt. He is able to use karate with potentially lethal force as demonstrated when he cuts off Tom's hand with a karate chop and punches a hole through Toffee's chest. The_Hateocracy Boondocks.jpg|The Hateocracy (Boondocks) are a gang of elderly, nasty, self-hating racist bigots and most the badass n-words of this side of world. If you're unlucky enough to crossed paths with them you better hire yourself an entire army to fight against them. Badassery by Mister Terrific.jpg|Mister Terrific (DC Comics) vs. the Ku Klux Klan. Anime/Manga Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen's (Bleach) power and fighting skills allow him to defeat the strongest Shinigamis, even Genryusai Yamamoto with his tactical genius. Zaraki Kenpachi Cut Up.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is one of the most badass Shinigami, able to defeat almost any opponent with sheer strength and determination. He is badass the point that when a reality warper tried to make himself more badass than Kenpachi, he found that this was literally impossible. Vegeta_DBZ.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball franchise) has pulled many badass feats, but his crowning achievement comes from defeating a God of Destruction through sheer determination. Issei Hyoudou as Diabolus Dragon.png|Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) as Diabolus Dragon Form. Medaka Kurokami.jpg|Like most Abnormals, Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) can achieve incredible feats, such as catching cascade of bullets with her mouth. Raizo is awesome.jpg|Raizo (One Piece) is an awesome ninja. Germany.gif|Germany (Axis Powers Hetalia) can break a spoon with his bare hands, along with other things. Guts, The Black Swrodsman.png|Guts, the Black Swordsman (Berserk) Kujo Jotaro.png|Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) is an extremely cool individual, able to keep his composure in even the direst of situations. A gambler trying to steal your soul? An evil assassin holds your granddad as a hostage? A immortal vampire trying to kill you? CALL HIM. Saitama, Bald Cape Man.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) vs. the… never-mind. Worst Generation.jpg|The Worst Generation (One Piece) are 12 most powerful and fearsome pirates of the modern era who are regarded by the World Government to be their worst nemesis for the immense chaos and disorder they have caused against the world… Capone Bege's Ability.gif|…Capone Luke "Gang" Bege, the genius master tactician of the Fire Tank Pirates who has defeated the most powerful enemies with his tactical genius alone… Law bisects Vergo and SAD Laboratory.gif|…Trafalgar D. Water Law, the captain/doctor of the Heart Pirates who is feared as the Surgeon of Death… Basil_Hawkins_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|… the Magician Basil Hawkins the oracle leader of the Hawkins Pirates… Scratchmen_Apoo_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|… the Roaring Tide Scratchmen Apoo, the DJ musician/captain of the On Air Pirates… Eustass Captain Kid.png|…the sadist daredevil captain of the Kid Pirates, Eustass "Captain" Kidd… Luffy Zoro Sanji Vs Beast Pirates.gif|… Monkey D Luffy, the youngest of the Worst Generation who has miraculously committed numerous near impossible feats that have shook the Three Great Powers of the world to the core… The Straw Hats One Piece.gif|The Straw Hat Pirates (One Piece) YamiGuraNoMi.png|… "Blackbeard" Marshal D. Teach Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates, who has achieved what no one else could ever do, overthrow Whitebeard one of the Yonko of the New World, steal his Gura Gura no Mi powers and take over his position as one of the Yonko. 471px-Gura Gura no Mi.jpg|Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate (One Piece) truly lived up to his reputation as "World's Strongest Man". Even in his advanced age, ill and far from his prime, it still took a lot to eventually kill him. Katakuri face.png|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) is a legendary figure amongst the Big Mom pirates for his sheer badassery, skills, and professionalism. Having never lost a single fight from the day he was born until he was finally defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, Katakuri was the rock that held up the Big Mom Pirates. Shin, Captain of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.jpg|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) has done the very impossible for somebody who was originally a servant and a slave. Killing over 20 enemy soldiers, destroying a war chariot he never saw before, diving head first into a sea of enemy soldiers just to save his fellow squad mates and killing a enemy general just on his first campaign. General Ou Ki Kingdom.PNG|Ou Ki, the Monstrous of Qin (Kingdom) was one of the most dominant military figures of his era, numbering victories on the battlefield against many formidable foes. At the time of his death there was not a single general as hated by the masses as him and he was rumored to be the strongest of the Six Generals. Kan Ki, the Beheader.jpg|Kan Ki, the Beheader (Kingdom) is a genius prodigy at warfare, never even formally studied strategy yet has never lost a battle because of his unique unorthodox tactics. Just by dedicating entire day of doing nothing he was able to throw everybody, even own allies, off just to bait and lure the enemy commander out of hiding (not mention pissing everybody off, too). Ri Boku Kingdom.PNG|Ri Boku of the Three Great Heavens (Kingdom) is a Great General from the State of Zhao, before he made a name for himself he was mostly known for subduing the Xiongnu threat to the north which constantly raids the northern part of Zhao, a feat which no other Zhao general had achieved before. Calamity Embodiment by Hou Ken.png|Hou Ken, the Bushin (Kingdom) is considered a walking manifestation of calamity and violence. Kenshiro Kasumi.jpg|Having been a full fledged martial artist since the age of 3, Kenshirō Kasumi (Fist of the Blue Sky) wander the world crippling or killing those he would fight earning the moniker of Yánwáng (King of Death). Kenshiro - Fist of the North Star.png|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) is ultimately regarded as the world's strongest man. His mastery of the greatest martial art the globe over, The Hokuto Shin Ken (Big Dipper God Fist), has garnered him titles such as the Savior of The Century's End. Television/Movies Aaaabarney.png|Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother) has gone past what is possible, to the place where the possible and the impossible meet to become... the possimpible. adam-sandler-zohan.jpg|Zohan (You Don't Mess with the Zohan) uses his power in the most badass ways, such as folding his enemy to pretzel or putting piranha in his swimsuit. Feature_ShootEmUp-med.jpg|Mr. Smith (Shoot' Em Up) Boondocks Saints - Connor and Murphy.jpg|The MacManus brothers, Connor and Murphy (Boondock Saints films) are able to simultaneously fire two Desert Eagles without recoil, seem to have unlimited ammo and survive against all odds by pulling off seemingly impossible feats that border on dumb luck. 01_Ash.jpg|Ashley J. Williams (The Evil Dead series) has survived countless demonic related events, time traveling to medieval times, demonic possession, and fighting his own evil clone. Video Games Juvie_H.png|Juvie (Valkyrie Crusade) is a badass. Leon.jpg|Various human characters such as Leon Scott Kennedy (Resident Evil franchise) are able to perform difficult acrobatic feats and survive insurmountable damage that would be fatal to normal people. Art-litho-doom-spacemarine-full-updated.jpg|The Doomguy/Doom Marine/Doom Slayer (Doom) truly lives up to his reputation as the bane of Hell itself. John-117 Halo 4 Render.png|John-117 (Halo) is considered to be the most badass (and lucky) Spartan II Supersoldier there is. His reputation and skills have earned him the reputation of "The Demon" amongst his foes. Others ]] Weird-Ass Guitar Guy Channel Awesome.png|Not only can Weird-Ass Guitar Guy (Channel Awesome) play a multi-necked electric guitar that can shoot dinosaur missels, but he wears a blindfold because his body is full of so much testosterone that his eyes literally shoot shark-shaped explosions. Chucknorris.jpg|Chuck Norris... 'nuff said. Duke-nukem-forever_86473-1440x900.jpg|Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem franchise) kicks alien ass and looks good doing it. Videos File:Defiling a Mummy The Venture Bros. Adult Swim|Brock protects the Ventures from a mummy who stowed away on the X-1. File:Crocodile Attack The Venture Bros. Adult Swim|Brock attacks a crocodile that stowed away on the X-1 File:Ass Fighting The Venture Bros. Adult Swim|Brock takes the pirates down -- with his ass. Category:Powers Category:Silly Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers